Question: Let $M$ and $N$ denote the greatest and least positive two-digit multiples of 13. What is the value of $M + N$?
The least positive two-digit multiple of 13 is 13, so $N=13$. The greatest positive two-digit multiple of 13 is $7\cdot13=91$, so $M=91$. The sum is $M+N=91+13=\boxed{104}$.